Man of the House
by KatieMcEntire
Summary: What happens when Jake feels like he's running the house after his parent's seperation? Will it bring Reba and Brock closer together or will it further destroy their relationship? Semi-based on the song "Man of the House" by Chuck Wicks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Written in Jake's point-of-view unless otherwise noted.**

**Man Of The House**

It was early. He didn't know how early but early. The seven-year-old rolled over in his race-car bed and pulled the sheets over his head. He knew he should turn the alarm off, but he liked his alarm. The beeping was soothing to him. But school wouldn't wait and he knew his mother was still sleeping. She hadn't been feeling well since his dad left two months ago. He felt sorry for his mom. He saw her cry alot. He saw her sit alone in her room alot. He saw her eat alone alot. She did alot of things alone now. But Jake wanted to help her out. He didn't mind doing his chores. He didn't mind cleaning his room or doing the dishes.

He sat up in bed, listened to his alarm for a few more minutes then switched it off. He had to get up or he'd be late for school. He loved school. It was an escape for him. A way to get away from everything at home. His sister, Kyra, wasn't being like she used to. She had a bad attitude all the time. Cheyenne was pregnant and never home. Always out with Van. And his mom, well, she was just tired all the time. He liked being away from home so he didn't have to think about all the bad stuff he had to go through. He loved learning new things, too.

He let his legs swing off the bed and hopped off. Pulling the covers over the pillow, he yawned. He heard his mom crying again last night and it had kept him up. But he'd never tell her. He'd just let her cry. Maybe if her heard her doing it again, he'd go in her room and try to help her not to be sad like she did for him. He sighed and left his room and walked across the hall to Kyra's room. He let the door creak open to find her already awake and looking in her closet. "Go away," Kyra growled without even turning around. Jake left quickly and walked to Cheyenne's room. He didn't go in there often because Van was living there now. He just knocked on the door and heard, "I'm up Jakey," from Cheyenne. She sounded tired. He left her doorway and made his way down-stairs.

His mom was on the couch asleep. He went over to her and shook her shoulder. "Mommy," He whispered. "Wake up. We have to go to school."

She stirred and opened her eyes. When she saw Jake's face, she smiled. "Good mornin', Darlin," She said and sat up. "Have a good night's sleep?"

Jake nodded and sat down by her. "I had a good dream last night."

"You did?"

"Yep! No bad dreams!"

"Didn't I tell you that sayin' your prayers every night would work?"

"Yes. You did." He hugged her around her middle. He held on for a while before he let go. "I'm hungry, Mom," He said when he let go.

"Well, okay. Go in the kitchen. I'll be right in there." Jake got up and pranced into the kitchen where he awaited his favorite cereal, Froot Loops.

**Reba's POV**

She tried not to start bawling. She tried not to lose it. Her little boy was just fine. He was just as happy as he could be. He was strong. He was just like his dad.

She put her head in her hands and thought about the day he was born. He was so beautiful. He was perfect. She shook her head and wondered where her life had gone.

Just as she was sobbing into her hands, the front door opened. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. She saw Brock standing there.

"We need to talk," He said solemnly.

**This is my first fanfic. Did you like it? Please read and review!! Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Written in Reba's POV unless otherwise noted.**

**Man Of The House**

"What?" Reba asked, not knowing whether or not to be mad at him or to be loving and lenient.

"I just wanted to talk about visitation," He said and came to sit on the chair beside the couch. He looked at her. "Did you just get up? Did I wake you?"

"Jake woke me up." She wiped tears away. "What do you need, Brock? I have to fix breakfast."

Brock sighed and put his hands in his lap. "We would like to take the kids to Six Flags this weekend."

"We?" Reba shook her head. "My kids aren't going anywhere with you and your mistress!"

"But-"

"No, buts. I don't want them around her!"

"But I'm marrying her. She's going to be their step-mother, Reba. You can't keep me away from my kids because you don't like my wife!"

"Don't say that!" She stood up in a rage. "You are not married to her! You're married to me! To me!" She pointed to herself. "_We_ can take the kids to Six Flags. You and I. Not you and her."

Brock sighed and stood up to meet her eye to eye. "Her name is Barbra Jean. B.J. Her name is B.J."

"Such a stupid name."

Brock threw his hands up. "You...I can't believe you!"

"You can't believe me? You can't believe me?"

"Quit repeating everything you say!"

"Just go! Go! Get out!" She pointed to the door. "Out!"

"This is my house, too, you know."

Reba shook her head. "No, not since you cheated on me, your wife, it's not. You live in your condo. Now go to your house!"

"Don't do this," Brock pleaded as she walked to the door to open it. "Please, let's talk about this."

"I don't want to talk right now." She unlocked the door and held it open. "Come back later. I have to fix breakfast."

Brock walked to the door. "When can we talk, then?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know." She closed her eyes. "Now, just...go."

He walked out, angry and sad and the same time. Reba closed the door after him and broke down again. She sat down on the stairs and began to cry. But it wasn't long before she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Then a head replaced the hand. Jake was hugging her. He was trying to make her feel better.

"I made coffee, Mom," He whispered. "Just how you like it."

Reba wiped her eyes and gave a small smile. "How'd you learn to make coffee?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. I just figured it out. I also learned how to work the dishwasher. But I may have used too much soap."

Reba laughed and pulled Jake onto her lap. "Mommy's sorry, bud," She said and hugged him close.

"For what?" Jake asked, confused.

"For not being there and doing the dishes myself. Mommy's not been herself lately."

Jake kissed her cheek. "It's okay, Mom. I like doing the dishes."

Reba shook her head and smiled wider. "You're such a good little man. You're gonna make some girl really happy, you know that?"

Jake scrunched up his nose. "Eww! Girls are gross!"

Reba laughed again and stood up, putting Jake on his own two feet. "Come on," She said. "Let's go get some breakfast!"

"Okay, " Jake responded. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"Are we gonna go to Six Flags?"

Reba, again, had to hold back tears but nodded. "Someday, yes, Jakey, we'll go to Six Flags. We'll let you go on all the rides, too. Okay?"

"With Daddy?"

Reba nodded. "With Daddy."

**Sorry this wasn't very interesting. I had to get into the story a little. Get Reba and Jake's feelings about everything. It'll get better. I have some pretty interesting ideas. Prepared to be shocked!!**

**xoxo Katie :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Written in Brock's POV unless otherwise noted.**

**Man Of The House**

He hated leaving her like that. He hated seeing her hurt and confused about her life. He wished he could be there for her but he had Barbra Jean and a new baby on the way to think about. He shouldn't be stressing. But he was and he wondered if that was saying something about the way he felt for Reba. He loved her, yes. But it was weird now. They were in the process of a divorce yet he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_You love B.J._, He kept telling himself on the way to work. _You love her, not Reba._

He thought it was awfully sad that he had to say that to himself but he had to in order not to go ballistic and wreck the car. "God, I messed up," He said aloud. His phone rang as if in response. He took it out of his pocket and pressed talk.

"Dr. Hart speaking," He said into the receiver.

"Honey?" It was Barbra Jean. "Are you on your way to work now?"

"Yes, Barbra Jean. I'm on my way."

"Did you talk to Reba?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, I did. She didn't take it very well."

"That's too bad. Is she going to let us take the kids to Arlington though?"

"No. She isn't." He sighed. "Look, Barbra Jean, I gotta go. There's a wreck and I have to concentrate."

"Okay. See you when you get to work."

"Bye."

"Buh-bye."

He hung up the phone and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. There was no wreck. He just didn't want to talk to her. And he didn't know why. And that bothered him.

**Jake's POV**

Jake watched as his mom stood at the stove that evening making dinner for the family. She was making pork chops, his favorite.

"When is it going to be done?" He asked.

"Just a couple more minutes." She turned down the heat and put a hand to her head.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Nothing, sweetie. I just have a headache."

"Are you okay?"

Reba nodded. "I'm fine. Hey, why dontcha go get your sisters and Van and tell 'em dinner's almost done. Okay?"

"Okay." He jumped off the chair and ran upstairs. First he went to Cheyenne's door. It was closed, as usual. He was about to open it when he heard Cheyenne talking.

He loved to eavesdrop. Always had loved it. He decided he'd have a little fun and drop in on the conversation.

"She's a wreck," Jake heard Cheyenne say.

"I know," Van replied, sighing. "Your mom's no fun when she's sad. She doesn't cook that well when she's sad.

There was a slap and Van yelped. Jake held back a laugh.

"That's not funny," Cheyenne told him. "She's seriously depressed. Do you know what I saw on her dresser the other day?"

"Uh...dresser stuff?"

"Anti-depressants."

"Anti-depressants?"

"Yes, Van. They were just sitting there for Jake to find and take one."

"What are you saying? She's irresponsible?"

"No, I'm just saying. He's seven. He would think they were candy."

Jake was miffed. He knew the difference between candy and medicine. Medicine tasted gross and candy tasted good. He'd never go and take medicine on his own. He was so misunderstood, but he kept listening.

"And then," Cheyenne continued. "Do you know what I found in the bathroom?"

"What?"

"You won't tell?"

"I promise."

There was silence for a second then Cheyenne said, "Okay. I wasn't going to talk to anyone about it until I talked to Mom but...I was looking in the medicine cabinet for some Aspirin..."

"Yeah?"

"And right behind the cotton balls was a box."

"What kinda box?"

"A pregnancy test box. And it was empty."

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I told you things would get interesting. And don't worry, everything will be explained! Keep reading and remember to review! Thanks!!**

**xoxo Katie :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Written in Brock's POV unless otherwise noted.**

** Man Of The House**

"Why are you actin' so funny?" Barbra Jean asked as her and Brock sat down to eat dinner.

"Because my wife is sad and that makes me sad," He replied.

Barbra Jean put down her fork and put her hands in her lap. "But you don't live with her. You live with me. We're getting married. Why do you still think about her?"

He shrugged. "She's the mother of my children."

"So am I."

"Not yet."

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want to go back and live with her or something? Are you going to leave me?"

"Did I say that? Sheesh. Now who's acting weird?"

"Well, you're the one who's in tears because your soon to be ex wife is angry at you. What's up with that?"

"I'm not in tears. I'm just worried about her. Is that okay? Is it okay that I'm worried that she's un-qualified to take care of my kids?"

"Do you think that?"

"I don't know." He looked up at her. "What do you think?"

**Reba's POV**

Dinner had not been a fun time. No one spoke. Not even Jake who usually talked a mile-a-minute. Bedtime had been easy. No one fought her. Not even Kyra who hated bedtimes. There was definitely some un-spoken tension.

Sighing, she sat down on her bed and looked over to her side-table. The picture of her and Brock's wedding day still stood there. Plain as day. She stared at it for a moment. They both had looked so happy and care-free. It was of them running out of the church after the ceremony; hands held tight and smiles as big as Texas. She held back the tears. She wouldn't cry anymore. She wouldn't. But she let them come freely. She didn't try to stop them this time. She had told herself she was through hurting and crying but there she sat, crying like a baby.

She put her head in her hands and tried to stop from hyperventilating because she remembered what she had done yesterday. It hadn't been easy and she had put it off for quite some time. Brock had only been gone a month but they had done 'It' two weeks before he left. She had taken a pregnancy test and no matter how much she had wanted it to be negative, it had been positive. She was pregnant.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. Things have been crazy what with the new school year and all. Keep reading and respond! I love to hear your comments! What would you like to see happen? I'll take your suggestions into consideration! Thanks again!!**

**xoxo Katie :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Written in Jake's POV unless otherwise noted.**

**Man Of The House**

**Jake's POV**

That was the first time he had seen his mommy cry. He didn't like it. Sometimes he would hear her cry but he had never seen her cry. It was like he was the big man and had to make her feel better. But as he laid in his bed at bed-time after tucking himself in, he realized that he had to be the big man now. His daddy wasn't living with them anymore and he didn't fully understand why, but he knew that his mom was sad and he felt like he had to make everything better.

Trying not to cry himself, he rolled over and buried his head in his Spiderman pillow and held his breath. Usually that stopped the tears from falling but tonight, it was different. He didn't feel the need to cry. He felt the need to hit something. Hurt something. Wound something. He was angry. And he couldn't understand why. He didn't know what he was angry at or how he got that way. All he knew was that he was mad and something had to be done.

**Reba's POV**

The next morning when she woke up, she felt sicker than when she had the stomach flu last winter. But she was so tired. She had to make a choice; roll out of bed and be sick in the bathroom or roll over to Brock's side and be sick in the trash can. She chose to get up. Holding her hand over her mouth, she stumbled into the bathroom and flipped on the light. That hurt her eyes so she shut them and nearly missed the toilet. When she was through being sick, she sat on the floor of the bathroom by the tub, holding her stomach and thinking about how something so precious like a baby could cause someone so much trauma.

Holding back tears once again, she got up, brushed her teeth, and walked back to her bed where she laid down and fell back asleep.

She didn't know how long she slept but when she woke up, she knew someone was in her room. Trying not to be sick again, she slowly rolled over and blinked in the harsh light.

She saw Brock bustling around on what used his side of the bed. He appeared to have some kind of bag with him. "What are you doing?" She mumbled.

He shook his head. "Nothing but taking the rest of my things," He remarked and set what she now identified as a duffel bag on the bed. "Is that okay or do I need to get permission?"

She sighed. "Take your stuff and go." She rolled back over.

"Sorry," He said and continued to empty out the closet. "I'll be a minute or two. Oh, and I'm taking Jake and Kyra with me."

Reba shot up in bed. "No, you're not!"

"I think I am. You can't keep me from my kids." He shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Stop being so dramatic. You've been gone for one month not one year."

"Doesn't matter. I have visitation rights and it's a beautiful Saturday. I'm taking them to lunch."

"Lunch?" She looked at her alarm clock. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

She felt her head. "Noon?"

"Yes. You managed to leave your kids alone in the house until twelve in the afternoon. Do you know what Kyra asked me? She wanted to know if you were drunk because you slept so late."

"What did you say? You know I'm not hungover."

"Oh. Okay. Like I believe you. Your eyes are blood-shot."

"I've been crying."

He zipped up the bag. "Whatever. Just let me take the kids and we'll all leave you alone."

"No. You're not taking them."

"Do I have to call the police?"

"Police? No, you don't, Brock. You have to leave."

"I will leave. With Kyra and Jake. They want to go. Just let them. They haven't been out of the house in forever."

She almost said no again but then remembered her promise to Jake about taking him to Six Flags. She wanted to let him do little things to lead up to it in case they didn't get to go after all. "Fine," She finally said. "But please don't do anything irresponsible and I want them back by three."

"Okay. Three it is." He took his bag and left the room.

"Bye," She whispered to no one in particular as the room went silent. She laid back down and cried herself to sleep, wallowing in self pity.

** Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I hope you all liked this chapter. Kind of boring I know, but it'll get better. Promise. With the next chapter, I'll bring Barbra Jean in and who knows what she'll do. Well, I know but you all will have to wait!! Keep reading! Love ya lots!!**

**xoxo Katie :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Written in Brock's POV unless otherwise noted. Also, I've changed the rating from "T" to "M" for future chapters.**

**Man Of The House**

**Brock's POV**

The kids looked happy to him. They were quiet but then again, they were eating so they couldn't talk.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked the two as him and Barbra Jean sat at a table at Amerigo's Italian Bar and Grill.

They both shrugged then Jake said, "I've been doing the dishes alot."

Brock nodded. "Okay..." He glanced at Barbra Jean who shook her head in disgust.

"I've not been doing anything," Kyra said. "But Mom's been acting weird."

"Weird how?" Barbra Jean asked.

She shrugged. "Not getting up in the morning, staying in bed all day, drinking."

"Your mother doesn't drink like that, Kyra," Brock said sternly, suprising himself. Why was he defending her?

"Yeah, okay," Kyra said. "Then why does she sleep all the time and why are her eyes bloodshot constantly?"

"She cries alot." _Shut up_, he told himself, _She doesn't need to know about this_.

"I've heard Mom cry," Jake said quietly.

"You have?" Brock asked. "When?"

"All the time. Like last night."

"Last night she was crying?"

He nodded.

Brock sighed and looked at his kids. "Guys, your mom and I are going through alot right now and she's just not taking it well, okay?"

Kyra nodded but Jake didn't do anything. "When are you coming home?" He asked.

Brock felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "Jake," He said. "I'm not."

**Reba's POV**

She made herself get out of bed. She had to. The kids would be home soon and she didn't want them seeing her in bed again. After throwing up, brushed her teeth, dressed, and went downstairs just as Brock and the kids entered the house. Barbra Jean was no where in sight.

"Hey, you two," Reba greeted Kyra and Jake. She bent down to hug them. "How was lunch?"

"Good!" Jake said. "Dad let us get ice cream for dessert!"

"That's great!" She looked up at Brock who stood silently. She knew she had to tell him now. "Hey," She said quietly, "Why don't you guys go upstairs so me and your dad can talk, okay?"

"I have got to learn to just go to my room whenever I get home and not wait to be told," Kyra said and traveled up the stairs after Jake.

"I don't have time to talk," Brock said when they disappeared.

"Well, too bad, because we have to." She looked into his eyes. So blue, so much like her own.

He shook his head and sighed. "Just not today."

"It's important."

He sighed again. "Make it quick."

She nodded and said, "Okay. Well, first off, I'm not drinking excessively, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. And I wanted to ask you if... you'd come back home."

"Reba, I can't. You know that. Barbra Jean is pregnant and I can't just leave her."

"But I'm pregnant too."

Brock's eyes widened. "What? Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head. "No."

He put a hand on his hip and a hand over his mouth and walked around her to stand by the couch. After what seemed like forever, he asked, "How long have you known?"

"About a week. I'm three weeks along."

"Oh, my god. Why? Why?!" He was yelling now.

"Brock, please don't yell."

"Don't yell? DON'T YELL?"

"Stop it!"

"I can't handle anything else you throw at me! I just can't take anymore!"

Then, knowing she shouldn't, she stepped forward and placed her lips over his. It felt so good to kiss him again. It felt so good to be in his arms. And what suprised her was, he didn't pull away. He didn't shove her away. He didn't tell her to get away. He kissed her back.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth against his more and more with each movement. Brock hung onto her shoulders and pressed his body against hers, letting his tongue escape inside her mouth. He brought his hands around to the front and gently slid them up her blouse. She gasped when he found her breast and grinded her hips against his.

"Brock," She said against his mouth. "I still love you."

**Hello again. I hope you all liked this chapter. I tried to get a love scene in there and I think I did quite well. And just to be clear, they haven't done anything but kiss yet. Keep reading and reviewing! Oh, and Amerigo's Italian Bar and Grill is a real restaurant. I've lived in Houston before. It's a great city. Oh, and get this: when Reba came to the Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo to perform, I was only like fifteen minutes away from her. That was a difficult night...**

**xoxo Katie :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Written in Brock's POV unless otherwise noted.**

**Man of the House**

**Brock's POV**

He pulled away from her. He could not do this. He had Barbra Jean.

"Just stop," He said. "Just stop, okay? Don't make this hard on yourself."

"If you're so concerned, then why don't you just come back?" She asked. "And you kissed me back, remember?"

He shook his head and walked to the door. "Look, I know you still love me and, in a way, maybe I do, too. But not like Barbra Jean and I love each other."

"That's not love! That's lust! There's a huge difference. Tell me you know that."

"Come on. I know you understand."

"Okay, so what if I did? I'm pregnant, too. What are you going to do about that?"

"God, I don't know, okay?!" He opened the door. "Can you give me time to think?"

He walked out. Leaving her behind once again. He knew he shouldn't but that didn't stop him.

** Jake's POV**

He knew his mom and dad were talking downstairs, he just didn't know what about. And that bothered him. So he went to Kyra's room and walked in.

"Get out," Kyra told him without looking up from her computer.

"But I have to ask you something," He responded, walking to her.

"Make it quick."

"What do you think Mom and Dad are talking about?"

"Like I know."

"You know everything else."

She sighed. "Look, they're talking about the divorce."

"The divorce?"

"Yeah. And the baby."

"Cheyenne's baby?"

"No, Mom's baby."

"Mom's having a baby?!" He smiled. He had always wanted a little brother.

"That's what she said. I heard."

"When's it gonna get here?"

"I don't know but don't go blabbing about it to anyone. We're not supposed to know."

"Oh, okay." He pretended to zip his lips and laughed. "Funny, huh? Van taught it to me."

"Hilarious. Now leave. I'm working on something."

"Okay. Thanks, Kyra." He turned and left. When he got into his room, he had an idea. He really wanted to talk to his dad about the baby. He knew Dad wouldn't get mad at him. So he went downstairs to call him.

**Sorry it wasn't really long but I only have 23 minutes left on the computer. I really hope you like it and I promise it will get better! Thanks for reading and know there's another story in the works! It will be called I Walk The Line. I don't know when it's gonna be out but it'll be out whenever this one's done. Whenever that is. So be on the lookout!!**

**xoxo Katie :o)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Written in Brock's POV unless otherwise noted.**

**Man of the House**

**Brock's POV**

He knew he was doing the right thing. He was sure. He knew he was wasting her time by waiting on all the dreams she had. He just couldn't make them come true. He needed to keep driving down the highway to a place where no one knew him. He wanted to be away from all the hurt he had caused. He reached over to the window and rolled it down, turning the radio up. It was a country station. Her favorite. He turned it to a gospel station. He hated gospel but she loved country and for that very reason he couldn't listen to it anymore.

He knew it was stupid to leave Houston. He knew it was. He should at least call to tell everyone he was leaving permanently and wouldn't be back. Not even to get his things. He would leave it all behind. But he knew he needed to go back and run to her and grab her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. To tell her he was coming home and that they were going to have this baby and raise it together. But he kept driving.

A few minutes flew by and he saw the sign that told him he was headed into Arkansas. He figured he'd go to his mom's house for a bit. Get a couch to sleep on and get his head straight. He thought that was a good idea. But he noticed the sun going down and his phone began to ring. He grabbed it without looking to see who it was and tossed it out the window. He had to get back before he drove too far but he just kept driving.

It was a little while before it got dark. The sun set and the stars came out. He remembered the night he proposed to her like it was yesterday. They were walking out on the beach one summer night. Nobody was around. It was just the two of them; laying on the sand watching the stars twinkle. He had the ring in his pocket and finally got up the courage to ask her to marry him. He got down on one knee, told her he loved her, handed her the ring, and slipped it on her finger. And she never took it off. She promised she would keep it on forever.

He pulled into a gas station and turned around to head back home. It was what he needed to do.

**Sorry it was so short but I needed to have a short, blunt way to let you know what he was thinking and what he was going to do. I got the idea for this chapter after I listened to What I Need To Do by Kenny Chesney. I suggest that after reading this you listen to that song on youtube or something to get the feel of this chapter. **

**I would also like to let everyone know that I finished the first draft of _I Walk The Line_ at home in my notebook and as soon as this one is done, I will begin that one. It will be a Reba story as well and it will have six sequels. I am done with four of them and am writing the fifth. It's kind of like a mini-series. So watch out for that! Keep reading and thanks for reviewing! I have the best readers!**

**xoxo Katie :o)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Written in Jake's POV unless otherwise noted**.

**Man of The House**

**Jake's POV**

He sighed and hung up the phone. He had really wanted to talk to his dad. Wanted to talk about the baby. He sighed again and set the phone on the counter, glancing at the dirty dishes in the sink. Wanting to help, he began to load the dishwasher. He had it half filled when the backdoor opened and his dad rushed in. "Hey, Jake," He said, rushing into the living room and up the stairs. Jake peeked around the corner and heard footsteps bounding up the stairs. He smiled, knowing his dad was going to talk to his mom.

**Reba's POV**

She was folding laundry on the bed when he came in. She was very shocked to see him. "Hi," She said softly.

"Hi," He responded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I get it if you don't want to talk to me but..."

"I'll always want to talk to you." She shoved the laundry away and stood.

"Good," He said nervously. "Uh, I left."

She was baffled. He didn't leave. He was standing right there in front of her. "What do you mean? You're right there. I see you."

"That's just it. I left and then came back." He took her hands. "I was almost to Arkansas."

Her eyes widened and he nodded. "Yeah. I was going to leave and never come back. I was just so sick of hurting people so I was going to leave all that hurt and anguish and broken dreams behind me and just leave." He brought his hand to her face. "But I opened my eyes and realized how stupid I was to throw away our love. Because that's what I've been doing this whole time. Picking up the love we have and just throwing it away. And I'm sorry."

She was crying now. "Are you going to stay?" She asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He nodded and wiped the tears away. "I'm going to stay." He brought her to him in a hug and held her tight. "I want to stay and have this baby with you." He placed his hand over her belly. "I love this baby." He looked at her. "And I love you."

She smiled and nodded her head, trying to stop crying. "I love you, too." She held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. "But what about your other baby with...her?"

Brock sighed. "Well, she'll always be around because of the baby but I'll talk with her. I'll have to warn you though, she's not going to be happy."

"I don't care."

He nodded. "I know. Me either."

She smiled and lifted her head to kiss him. They kissed for a long time, just being in each other's arms. When they heard footsteps coming up the stairs is when they stopped and looked towards the door. Jake appeared and he smiled.

"Hi, Dad," He said, walking in.

Brock pulled away from his wife and picked up his son. "Hey, bud. Whatcha doin'?"

"The dishes."

"The dishes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how come?"

He shrugged. "Nobody else does them."

Reba put a hand on her son's shoulder and leaned into her husband. "That's going to end. You aren't going to have to be the big man anymore. Mommy's going to do the dishes from now on."

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Really."

He grinned and thought for a second. "Do I still have to clean my room though?"

"Yes," Brock and Reba said at the same time. They all laughed and gave a group hug. When they pulled away, Kyra was standing next to them. Reba jumped. "Kyra!" She said. "You move so quiet! Be louder or you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Maybe later," The redhead said. "But right now Barbra Jean is downstairs and wants to talk."

"Oh," Brock said, putting Jake down. "I'll go outside to talk to her."

"No," Kyra said. "She wants to talk to Mom."

**Hello there! Sorry for the long wait! I apologize profusely! I have had so much time to go through what I want this story to be like in my head and I think that you all will like it. There's going to be a confrontation!!! So, please forgive me for making you all wait so long and read and reply! I love your reviews! Oh, and as for the next story, _Walk The Line_, it is finished and six of the eight sequels are written. That's right; I'm writing a whole series and it's going to be good! Nothing like you've ever read before! I am so excited to share it with you all!!! I'll post them when this story is done which shouldn't be much longer. So, until next time...**

**xoxo Katie :0)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Written in Reba's POV unless otherwise noted**.

**Man of The House**

**Reba's POV**

"Sh-she wants to talk to me?" The redhead stuttered, not knowing why she was nervous when all she wanted to do was go downstairs and give the slut a piece of her mind.

"Yeah," Kyra said.

"Okay..." She looked at Brock who shrugged.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, still holding Jake.

"No, no. I'll be okay. I have been waiting for this." She pushed past Kyra and began to walk down the stairs. As she got closer and closer to the living room, she could smell the woman's perfume. She glanced around the corner and saw Barbra Jean standing by the door, holding a little pink purse. Taking a deep breath, she stepped off the last step and walked up to the woman.

"Kyra said you wanted to talk to me?" She asked, trying to stand tall.

"Yes," Barbra Jean said. "I want to know if _my_ Brock is here."

"He is but he's not _your_ Brock anymore."

Barbra Jean looked confused. "What do you mean? Yes, he is." She held up her left hand to show Reba the glittering diamond ring that rested there. "Told ya."

Reba smirked. "No, he just came over here to tell me he's coming back to me." She was shocked at her own bluntness but really, how else could you say something like that?

Barbra Jean tilted her head to the side. "Really? Did he also tell you that he's late for our flight?"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're going to Italy for a week. He didn't tell you?"

Reba didn't react. "Look, B.J., Brock is done with you, okay? So if you'll kindly leave, we can forget about this whole thing and pretend like it never happened." She opened the door. "Goodbye now."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." The blonde put her hand on the doorknob, forcing it closed. "It did happen and he doesn't love you like you think he does. Now go get him so we can catch our plane."

"No. Leave my house."

"Go get my fiance."

"No! Get. Out. Of. My. House!"

Barbra Jean rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." She leaned her head back and yelled, "Brock, I know you're up there! Come down here or I'm coming up there!"

Reba gaped at the woman. "Do not yell in my house. Leave before I have to call the police."

But before Barbra Jean could respond, there was a sound behind them. Reba looked over to the stairs and saw Brock.

"What are you doing?!" Reba yelled. "Go back upstairs! You don't have to listen to her anymore."

"Actually," He said, walking towards them both. "We all need to have a little talk."

**Okay. I know I just wrote but I wanted to give ya'll two chapters to make up for the month that I missed. I hope ya'll enjoy this and remember to review! Thanks!**

**xoxo Katie :0)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updatedness. I haven't been able to recently. Um...this story is almost through. Maybe one or two more chapters. I know it was boring but my next story _Walk The Line _will be soooo much better. I swear. Also, writerchic16 has recently given me permission to use her story ideas from _Living A Nightmare, Living A Dream, Living A Life Not Mine, and Living With Myself. _I will write a fifth story for that series and she will beta it. So for all of you who was a fan of that series, you get a fifth story!!! I will try and keep it as close to the real idea as possible and yes, it will be supernatural just like Jenna's was. I don't know when it will be out but it probably will be after my series with _Walk The Line _is done or after the first few are written. As I said before, the _Walk The Line _series will have 6-9 stories depending on how I feel at the time of posting :] I hope you all will like it because I'm getting really bored with _Man Of The House. _Is anybody really even liking it? Review this note and let me know or I may not continue because the ending is pretty obvious. So, please review and let me know your thoughts about _Man Of The House _and let me know your thoughts of continuing writerchic16's series. I would love to know! Thanks for reading!! Love ya'll!!**

**xoxo Katie **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Written in Reba's POV unless otherwise noted**

**Man Of The House**

She didn't know why but her heart dropped into her chest. "Talk about what?" She asked.

He sighed and walked to them. "Barbra Jean," He said solemnly. "We're done."

Barbra Jean's face held a painful expression. "Wh-what?" She stammered. "I thought-"

"No," Brock said. "I can't. I can't go on like this. Now I know I made a mistake by getting you pregnant and I'm sorry but I want you to know that I will always be there for our baby. But, Barbra Jean, we don't love each other."

"Yes we do," The blonde tried to say.

Brock held up a hand. "I don't love you," He simply said.

Barbra Jean had tears in her eyes as she said the next words. "Then why did you make love to me?"

Reba put her head down. She was terribly uncomfortable.

Brock took her hand. "I'm sorry. I was broken and I used you."

"No! You didn't. You loved me and I love you! We can make this work!"

"Reba is my wife."

"I'm your fiance!"

Reba turned to face the ranting blonde. "He's my husband," She said. "He's mine and not yours. He will always be mine. He made a big mistake by cheating and he understands that now. Now please leave."

Barbra Jean's bottom lip quivered. "I love you, Brock," She whispered.

"I know," He said. "And I'm sorry but I'm not right for you."

The tears cascaded down her cheeks as she slowly turned. She opened the door and walked out. Out of Brock's life and out of Reba's life.

Reba turned to Brock and wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you."

**Jake's POV**

He had watched the scene unfold from the top of the stairs. When his mom hugged his dad, he knew that everything would be just fine and he would no longer have to be the man of the house.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N Written in Jake's POV unless otherwise noted**

**Man Of The House**

_Epilogue  
October 2001_

Jake was nervous. This had never happened to him before. He was shaking uncontrollably. His breath was shallow and he was somewhat afraid.

"Don't be afraid, son," His father said to him. "He's just a baby."

And with that, Jake's brand new baby brother, Bobby, was set in his arms. Brock helped the seven-year-old hold his brother and smiled at the two. Brock, Jake, Cheyenne, Kyra and Reba were all in the hospital room. Reba had just given birth to Bobby Amos Hart and was resting in the hospital bed as the rest of the family cooed over the new baby.

"He's so little," Jake said and looked down at his brother. The baby had dark brown hair, just like him. He had piercing blue eyes and chubby little cheeks. He was wrapped in a light blue cotton blanket with a blue hat on his head.

"No he's not little," Reba said from the hospital bed. From where she lay, she could see her family taking good care of her baby. "He's huge."

Brock laughed and stroked the baby's soft hair. "He's perfect," He simply said.

Jake looked up at his dad. "Can I play baseball with him?"

Brock smiled. "When he gets a little older."

"And play in the treehouse?"

"Sure, son. We can all play in the treehouse. Just me and my boys."

Jake grinned and looked up at his family. He was so glad that he was here with all of them. He was also glad that Barbra Jean wasn't here. She had caused so much grief and strife over the past few months. He knew she had just had a baby too and he knew that his dad had been there. He also knew that he had another baby brother but he had only seen him once and only knew that his name was Henry. His dad said they wouldn't come around too much.

Jake was glad that his dad was back with his rightful family. But he was even more glad his dad was the man of the house...not him.

_**The End...The Beginning**_

**Thanks to all the people who read this story and stuck with it! It was definitely a work in progress! I am so happy it's finally done and I do have to say that I love this last chapter. It sums it all up. Thanks to the reviewers and to my sister who keeps me writing, although she hasn't read this story yet. Thanks to Reba McEntire for being my inspiration in everything I do and thanks to Alison M. Gibson for creating this fabulous show! The first chapter of my new story _Walk The Line _will be up shortly. Thanks again for reading! Be sure and review!!!**

**xoxo Katie**


End file.
